codys many faces
by wolfy447
Summary: zack loves his brother more then he should but cody has a secret. five people plus cody live in codys mind: james diamond, carlos garcia, logan mitchel, kendall knight, and an unknown. will zack be able to save codys life before his many personalitys take over? and will cody see that he loves zack to? warning: twinsest and death will occur.
1. the invitation

**disclaimer: i dont own pink or the swite life though i honestly wish i did.**

zacks p.o.v.

codys been acting strange lately. when faced withtreouble he turns into a times hes conceited or a scycophath. i hardly ever see the true guiness that is my innocent brother. or what was innocent. he seems so ugh... wait.

"can it be my turn cody" i stopped to listen to my brother in the other room as i stare in the mirror at myself.

i walk to his door and peer through the crack. he sat between five very tall mirrors.

i stared in horror and confusion as music began to play.

_hmmmm..._

_i i do not trust so i can not love._

the next line seemed as though it only came from the first mirror.

(_cant no man be trusted)_

then codyn again.  
_oh no no no and i do not dare to open up._

the second mirror.

(_this life he has is dusted cody)_

cody...

_well my rents past due and now my car wont start._

mirror three was skipped it was dark i couldnt see my brothers face in that one but the fourth stated.

(_arnt you glad you have somebody to talk to_.)_  
_

cody

_tell me what do they see when they look at me? do they see my many personalitys._

all...

_can you help me does any body hear me can they even see me. this is my reality._

_mirror 4  
: can it be my turn now._

_mirror5: is it my turn c-_

_mirror2: i protect you from the world i basically protect you from yourself._

_cody: though i cant go on, im not sure im satisfyed with this being the end._

_mirror 3: oh this is just the beginning_

i slipped and fell. cody stopped stood up and looked petrifyed.

"zack?"

"hey why is this room so cluttered and I was wondering if youd come bowling tonight im up against bailey and London and I need a teemate." i looked at him and in his eyes for the first time i felt his sarrow.

"ask maddie"

"shes working"

"woody"

"he wanted to go to an all you can eat buffete"

"isn't myah in town"

"I want you!" uh oh crap. "slip of the tounge you know what i meant- why are you in the attic. 

"im looking for my bowling shoes because my brothers gay and hopes if we win we can commit twinsest." he smirked.

i couldnt help but laugh with him.

"hurry up princess i want a quickie before we leave." i joked.

"shut up" he grinned.

he grabbed his shoes and his lucky bowling ball and we left.

**tell me what you think if i dont get at least 5 resaponses im not going to continue**


	2. Dont loose your oddball

**enjoy! and also the song from the preveous chapter. i had to add that.**

codys p.o.v

I stand in the bathroom alone staring at myself in the mirror. i said alone right? Actually theirs six of me. i splash water on codys face with water having no clue who i am at the moment. the thing is i could be james, a conceited dream for every teenage girl and gay boy out there. i might be carlos the passionate daredevil always in searach for a thrill. logan and cody are pretty much the same except logan has enough knowledge to save a dead mans life. codys a stubborn know it all and then theirs kendall. kendall cant pass up an audiance enough said.

the final even i havnt reality i have no clue who i am any more.

oh crap someones coming!

zack bardged in.

"their you are bro" he smiled in the cutes way" its your bowl"

"right" wait did i say that" ill be right their just let me fix my hair."

"its fine"' he giggled.

"you mean im fine" my face smirked at itself in the mirror. would i say that?

"what ever man... just come on."

I dont remember much of what happened the rest of that as if i wasnt even their.

zack helped me out of the car.

"bro you lost it tonight youve never been so fun to hang out with before."

the memories began to retur4n as we walked up the stairs. lets see... during the bowling tounament when i wasnt bowling and striking pretty much 99% of the time, i was flirting with some sexy red headed guy. by the end of the game he had invited the four of us to a gay bar to party. carlos was all for it. once their the red head invited cody on stage to sing. kendall took charge. they got me drunk and logan started talking and woulnt shut up. now here we are.

"im glad you came buddie" zack said unlocking the door.

"i think i had fun" i fell causing him to come crashing down with me.

"you think?"he helped me up.

"did we win the tournament?"

"yeah why?"zack questioned with a grunt as he helped me up the stairs.

"you know why" i smirked but it wasnt me it wasnt me i sware.

"ha! cody your histerical. we can talk tomarrow when your sobar" he laughed.

"i am sobar zack i just need some man candy in my arms filling my ass to the brim with every thing in him tonight." what! you realy think that is something I!, cody martin, would say.

"oh codes thats just the boos talking." he helped me into my room.

"at least stay with me tonight" now that i know for a fact was sweet and not so innocent carlos.

"sure bubba... hey codes?" he asked helping me into bed.

"yeah."

"i like the new you never loose that okay."

"loose what?" i asked as he slipped into his boxers and craweld in next to me.

he removed my shirt and jeans and pressed his body against mine. his body heat felt soooo goood!

"dont loose youre odd ball"he kissed my tempal and wrapped his arms around my torso.

i looked at the clock on my nightstand: midnight.

* * *

**please read and reveiw. i love writing this story so much. its my first twinsest story i love the pairing. stay tuned!**


	3. Inside the minds eye

**we last left our favorite twins to rest. But our continual will reside, for the time being in Cody martin's mind/dream. Let's see what our lover boy is up to right about now.**

He slowly opened opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. This was not his first time here. He stepped off his mattress and climbed down the stairs to the living room to find three of his own personalities minding there own business. James lay down on the orange sofa holding a mirror admiring his sculpted physic. Carlos,our childish Latino and Logan, our evil mastermind sat across from one another at the coffee table debating some strange scheme. Kendall was obviously showering because the water turned on and a voice range out.

_sister Christian oh the time has come... And you know that your the only one to sayyy okay._

Cody admired these four because they were everything he was too afraid to be. Carlos was so outgoing and brave and Logan was both smart and fun. James was gorgeous beyond Cody's perception and Kendall could always give an outstanding performance. But his only issue was the unknown who always messed up his words making him look more crazy then he really was or rude and even sometimes disrespectfull.

he looked among his subconscious in awe wishing he didn't have multiples and that they were all him. Then maybe zack would love him for him being him... Just him. He smiled inside and sat down at the bar.

"hey! Cracker Jack" James gave his charming smile.

"how you been bubba it's been a while" Logan grinned.

carlos just giggled and turned his attention back to his project. He seemed very passionate about his future plans. Cody thought about what it would be like for them to be real instead of an excuse for him to hide behind the curtains while they put on an outstanding performance.

he like to think they would make a boy band of some sort with James being the face, Kendall being the lead vocalist and Carlos and Logan possibly being in some crazy love fest and always trying to be spy's wearing tree hats or something. Ha like that could happen.

" Heavy for your thoughts?" Kendall asked stepping out of the bathroom with his towel barely draping over his lower waist showing his pretty v line.

"just a little" Cody smiled.

kendall poured a cup of coffee and handed it to his sad friend. They shared a look that was between pity and sarrow.

" Please tell me what's bothering you bubba" Kendall gave his famous heart stopping smiled that could light up a coliseum.

"isn't it obvious he loves his brother... Like in more of a way then he should" Logan said as he smelled a peach mango scented candle.

the four boys all looked at Cody in pity. Cody's heart longed for the one thing he could never have, the heart of his loving brother. He sickened himself.

'he's my brother how can I think that way!' He thought.

a sharp deep laugh sounded from the shadows. The boys turned to the noise as another boy stepped out from the shadows. He had light brown hair and a guilty free smile. His arms were crossed and his jeans were ripped at the knees.

" Finally I see your face" Cody smirked." Now how about a name?"

"Freddy" was all he said before getting really close to Cody's face.

"I'm here to make your life a living hell" he grinned. " for I am you and you are the real hidden personality I will not stop hurting you until I have full control once again."

codys heart stopped. Is it possible that Cody was never meant to exist. Maybe Freddy has been hidding allowing the world to let there guard down long enough to flip the script compleatly. Cody was petrified, he had finally met his match and his match was himself. Talk about internal conflict.

The blonde headed geek felt himself getting woozy, he was regaining consciousness. The room got blurry and voices swam in his head. He fell to the ground with a thud!

**please read and review give me some ideas. What will Freddy's first move as Cody's inner monster be. An icarly geek gone mad! Please follow this story I'm kind of iffy about completion.**


	4. in the blink of 2 eyes

cody woke up alone. he got up got dressed and decended down the stairs. he found his brother cooking. cody could smell that it wasn't as good as his own but knew his brother was trying. cody admired his brother. zack admired cody.

zack turned to cody...

"look whos up."

"hey..." cody smiled.

zack got closer to his brother.

"im sobar now sorta. can we talk." cody looked away bashfully.

zack giggled and removed his apron wrapping his arms around his brothers neck...

"no need to."

in that moment, that simple undescribable moment, when zacks lips met zacks they both felt such a passion that not a single man or woman could compare to. their lips moved in sync and codys hands found their selves on zacks bare back beneath his shirt. their eyes were shut tight and their tungs danced to an unheard beat. their moans were soft and gentle as zack gently held cody against the wall grinding into him. they bulled away for air and inaudiably said to each other whislt gasping for breath 'I love you'.

fire! screaming, terror,death. nothing.

**IVE DECIDED TO CHANGE MY STORY COMPLEATLY. ALL THAT IS GONE NOW IT NEVER HAPPENED. IVE DECIDED TO COMPLEATLY WIPE THE IDEA OF PERSONALITYS AND STAR A NEW GIVING EACH OF THEM THEIR OWN LIFE THEIR OWN BACK STORY AND IM GONNA START WITH FREDDY.**

he entered the building with an ease with an exceptance. he knew he was supposed to be their but he didn't know why. they stripped him down and gave him a clean uniform. he was in a scyciatric hospital. he knew he was crazy but not exactly how. he felt like he was only one piece like a part of him had been ripped out and it had.

"whats your name" asked the man.

"freddy" he responded softly.

"do you remember anything. do you know why your here."

"im crazy."

"no child your different but do you remember."

"no"


	5. why am i here?

the female nurse led him through a few halls into a wing with no specific lables. he went down the main hall passing the lobby seeing three people one at a desk writting in a notebook. one sitting on the coutch admiring himself in a pocket mirror. and one simply admiring a helmet. he continued down the hall till they stopped at a door which unlike the others had no lable, she then wrote his name in sharpie on the lable. then placed his stuff inside.

"this is your room sweet heart try not to harm yourself"

two doors down a man with blonde hair exited. he had a towel wrapped not exactly securly around his waist revealing a beautifull v-line that could drop the jaw of the straightest man alive.

"kendall this is fredrick show him around foor me?"

"sure" smiled the boy revealing the whitest prettiest teeth ever.

"oh and be sure to put on some clothes." she joked.

he led freddy to his room and dropped his towel without even a second thought. freddy stared in awe at what was displayed in front of him. he didnt know much about himself aside from his name. he had no clue why he was their all he remembered was a feeling of pure happiness turned to a sinking feeling of fear and screaming. he didnt know much about himself including his sexuality but admiring " " felt right.

freddi was snapped from his thought by a wave of a hand.

"come on buddi i show the others." he grinned. oh yeah just so were clear he did have clothes on now.

they reentered the lobby all three sets of eyes on them.

"guys this is freddi"

the latino with the helmet jumped up with a huge smile...

"you wanna help me escape?" he asked.

"watt?"

"dont mind carlos hes crazy" said the boy with the mirror.

"and your not..." said the third standing to his feet aproaching the new guy." and litos your plan will kill us all"

carlos blushed at being corrected.

"yes and if i die with a scared face ill kill you in the after life."

carlos glared at james for saying this which made logan blush.

"thats cute..." kendall laughed. he then explained their boundries and where they could go throughout the wing.

"mmm you talk to much" said carlos "giving me a head ach"

logans blush got deeper as he admired the beautifully tan boy.


End file.
